Trying to get other you
by lovely-dreaming
Summary: Juvia tries to get over Gray when she suddenly has to go on a mission with him (takes place after chapter 338)


_After Gray had told her that he would say no to things he doesn't like she acted like she didn't care, but now that she was lying in her bed Juvia started to cry._

_She really loved him, so why couldn't Gray love her back? Of course she already knew that he didn't love her, but it was mean to say it out loud. Maybe it would be _

_good for her to go on a mission and try to get over him. He wasn't the only man she could fall in love with. Thinking about this she fell next morning Juvia _

_went to the guild and looked for a new mission, when suddenly Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu showed up._

Erza: Hey Juvia what are you doing?

Juvia: Hello Erza-san I'm looking for a mission.

Erza: Oh, good timing. Makarov asked me to go with Gray and find out about a town where girls are disappearing, but I already promised Lucy and Natsu to go on a

mission with them. So, can you go for me?

Lucy: Yeah, you should do it.

_Great, now they wanted her to go on a mission with the person she wanted to get over._

Juvia: Well you know I kind of wanted to go on a mission alone and...

Natsu: You can do it after this one. We have to leave now. Good luck.

_The three of them went out and left Juvia and Gray alone. Juvia felt very uncomfortable and tried to talk to Gray._

Juvia: You know Gray, I can go on my own. Maybe you should ask Wendy or someone else for this mission.

Gray: Wendy has another job to do, besides we can work good together so the mission will be finished fast if the two of us go. Go take all your things and then we

will meet outside in an hour.

_And with this he left the guild and a very confused Juvia. She couldn't understand why he would like to go with her because he already said indirectly that he didn't _

_like her. Now it would be really hard for her to get other him, but she was strong and she would get over him._

_One hour later the two of them met and started their mission. They took the train, but the town was much separated so they had to walk 4 hours. On the way they _

_talked about the girls who were disappearing._

Juvia: What do you think Gray-sama, why do they disappear?

Gray: I don't know, maybe someone is kidnapping them. I heard they are all mages.

Juvia: This person must be strong if they are all mages. Do you think that something could happen to me, too?

Gray: Don't look so scared. You are strong, and besides you have me. I would never let anything happen to you.

_There it was again. How could he say something sweet like that, but be so cold when it came to her feelings. For the rest of the way Juvia thought about this and they _

_didn't talk much._

_In the town the major welcomed them and explained the situation to them. Because the women were all disappearing at night, Gray and Juvia got a room together _

_with a good view on the whole town, so they could act fast when something happened. In the evening Juvia was really tired because it had been a long trip._

Gray: Juvia you look very tired. Go to bed, I will wake you up if something happens.

Juvia: No I can't sleep. I'm scared that something could happen to one of use if I go to bed now.

_Suddenly Gray came to the couch where she was sitting and put his arm around her shoulder._

Gray: You don't need to be scared. If I hold you like this nothing can happen to you. And if somebody will attack me you'll wake up, ok? Now sleep a bit.

Juvia: A all r right Gray-sama .

_Juvia felt that her face was bright red and hot, but she closed her eyes and fell asleep. In the middle of the night she heard a loud noise and woke up. She saw that _

_Gray was fighting an ugly man with long black hair and evil lokking eyes._

Gray: Be careful Juvia. He is an ice mage just like me.

Man: Yes, I am. But I'm stronger than you, and I want to take this cute little water mage with me. If I can get her then my collection is complete.

Gray: Your collection? Are you crazy?

Man: No but my goal is to have mages with all kinds of different talents, and therefore I came to this town because it is full of mages. They are weak so it is easy to

catch them.

Juvia: I am not weak and I will not allow you to kidnap girls anymore.

Gray: Now you have a real problem. You must fight against two mages, and if you hurt Juvia I will make you pay for it.

Man: Try to protect your girlfriend as long as you can. But I will get her.

_The man was fast and for Gray and Juvia it was a hard fight, even if they were together. After some time he hit Juvia with an ice hand and she couldn't breathe _

_anymore until Gray hit the man with his ice gun and froze him. Juvia fell to the ground, but Gray managed to catch her before she could hit the floor. He held her near _

_his chest and looked at her with a worried expression on his face._

Gray: Are you all right?

Juvia: Yes, it is a bit hard to breath but thanks to you I'm all right.

Gray: We should tell the major now.

Juvia: You're right. Gray. Can I ask you something when this mission is finished?

Gray: Of course.

_They told the major everything and the frozen man was taken away. The next morning they found the girls in a cave near the town. On the way to the train back _

_home Juvia finally got the courage to ask Gray the thing she wanted to know since they started the mission._

Juvia: Gray I want to ask you something. Sometimes you are so nice to me and I think my feelings have reached you, but then you act so cold. And after the Grand

Magic Games you told me that you didn't like me. I don't understand you.

Gray: Well you know, I never said that I don't like you. I just said that I don't like how you act. Because you always come to me and hug me or do other things, even if

I never really showed you how I feel. It's just that I didn't want you to get hurt because of me and I fought if you believed that I didn't like you, you would find

someone who deserves you more than me. Since I lost Ur I never wanted to fall in love because I didn't want to lose that person like I lost her, but last night when

that man almost killed you I realized that I need you and want to protect you.

Juvia: So you did everything for me. Gray-sama I know the loss of Ur hurts you, but you must live your life. I fell in love with you because you showed me the way to a

new live and I know no one who deserves it more to be happy like you. And if the person you love has to die before you, you must go on because one day you will

meet again.

_Gray looked at her and listened to every word she said. Than he put his arms around her and kissed her. At first Juvia was surprised, but than she closed her eyes and _

_kissed him back._

_Although she wanted to get over him on this mission, this was way better. She knew that she could never love anyone else than Gray, and they would be happy _

_forever._


End file.
